i'm simply a ticking bomb
by RyderCider
Summary: Satoshi's little middle school crush on his best friend escalates into an infatuation... An obsession -/Rating will change. M in chapter soon to come \-
1. tick tock, tick tock,

Since they had met, Satoshi had been more than kind to Houtarou. He didn't treat him like everyone else. During middle school, he would only eat lunch with Houtarou. On numerous occasions, Satoshi would make something extra for his friend and try to _feed _him. Of course, he was denied each and every time. That was okay, Satoshi liked a challenge.. As the weeks and months went by, Satoshi never did anything less affectionate with his classmate. But when girls became involved- More particularly, when _Mayaka_ got involved, Satoshi had to make some changes. He began to flirt with the girls and entice them with his suggestive facial expressions but that was only a small taste of what kind of treatment Houtarou received.

The destruction of space when Houtarou was near, whether he had to move his chair or slid his legs under his desk just to get close. The suggestive smirks and grins flashed towards the brunet as if he were eyeing his _prey_. The waggling eyebrows and extremely expressive eyes that seemed to undress him each time they shined.. Those were _only_ a few of the things that Satoshi would tantalize his _friend_ with.

Fukube teased and flirted continually, only pausing to get some sleep- yet even then he found himself doing the same in his dreams- and this hadn't come to a stop. Not even when Houtarou passed it off, assuming it was just his personality and puberty making a intoxicating cocktail. A concoction he did not want to take a drink from. But as they progressed through middle school and into high school, it had gotten more and more obvious that there was most definitely some sort of intention hidden.

Now that they were in high school and passed the stages of puberty, Satoshi's actions portrayed exactly what he wanted. He didn't even hide it when others were around, yet Chitanda and Mayaka hadn't said a word about it. And to no surprise, Houtarou hadn't either- he didn't even acknowledge this fact.

That-That irked Satoshi. He craved to see the emotion of Houtarou's face change while thoughts caused his emerald hues to flicker and avert just to look at anything but that damned face that screamed accomplishment. Satoshi yearned to see a dust of pink across the olive skinned cheeks and even a little bead of sweat to roll down his temple. Not only that but his _tongue_ began to lust after the taste- bitter but it came from Houtarou.. And he wanted it.

Satoshi's flirtatious attitude became more and more demanding to be praised. Yet Houtarou's actions-rather, lack of- did not change. The caramel headed teen's fuse shortened, it was only in due time that he would explode like a ticking bomb- a ticking bomb that was ignored. Houtarou should have known. . You do n o t turn your back on a

**t**

**i**

**c**

**k**

**i**

**n **

**g**

**{**_**BOMB**_**}**


	2. slowing, slowing, at the hot springs

It got worse in the hot springs Mayaka had invited them to and Satoshi's fuse was burning closer and closer. . .

Houtarou lay on the futon, arm flung over his emerald hues, trying to calm his breathing- trying to calm his /body/. He wasn't cooling down, not a little, not a bit, not at all. If anything, it were only getting hotter and hotter, sweatier and sweatier. The pink blush that dusted his cheeks earlier had turned into a full fledged deep red. It wasn't sickness and queasiness that tormented his stomach and head but a sensual coil wrapping around his every fibre.

He was suddenly aware of each little thread that came into contact with his skin. He was aware of how fucking good that occasional breeze felt cascading over his over-heating body. How those deep breathes could make his eyebrow twitch and force a small moan back down. Houtarou slowly raised his one hand to his stomach, to the knot that kept the bathrobe over his body. He pulled one end of the belt slowly, inhaling sharply as he did so. When the knot released, each side of the blue robe fell to his side, exposing his sweat covered olive-skin to the cool air. The sudden harsh contact caused the teen to raise of the ground slightly, his hips stuttering up and fists bunching into the hot futon beneath him.

Houtarou fell against the bedding with a strangled moan, shoving his fist into his mouth so the others in the room beside could not hear the noise. It was like his whole body was just on the brink of an orgasm but just stayed there. His head was swimming in euphoria and his dick couldn't possibly get any harder. But it wasn't painful. It was the exact opposite of pain. His entire being was just filled to the edge with pleasure.

"O-Oreki ~?" whined a cheerful voice, raspy and sunken with lust. Satoshi's bag dropped to the floor, followed by his jaw. His amber eyes peered at the statuesque figure in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away.

Tick. Tock. Tick... The bomb stopped, not uttering a sound.

Still lost in a trance, the brunet's back arched slightly, mouth hanging open and jade hues locked behind his shut eyelids. "Fuku!" Houtarou pleaded quietly, behind gritted teeth. Another smashing wave so close to an orgasm hit him as he called out his best friend's name. The second it crashed into him, a combining wave of realization hit him. It wasn't his daydreams, it was actually the caramel headed male in front of him who called his name so hesitantly.

Houtarou bolted upwards, legs sprawled in front of him and the bathrobe slipping down his shoulders. His wide, quivering eyes met Satoshi's and in the same second, he was cumming across his stomach and chest. His bunched his fist to his lips, biting his knuckle, the obvious cry for his best friend only muffled by the hand.

Before Houtarou had the time to utter a word, or even get over this orgasm, he was being pushed back against the futon. And it started all over again. His body was even more sensitive to the fingers pressed into his shoulders and Satoshi's quick pants of breath that covered his neck and chest, and even the harsh friction of the other's bathrobe against his leg. It was as if his entire form was stuck in a pre-orgasm once again.


End file.
